1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hard disk drives (HDDs), and more particularly to a system for mounting and supporting an HDD in an assembly that can be attached to a host system, such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording hard disk drives (HDDs) are used for data storage in a wide range of host systems, including desktop and portable or notebook computers, servers, and electronic consumer devices, such as digital video recorder (DVRs) and portable MP3 players. All HDDs fall into one or more general size categories, based roughly on the diameter of the disk or disks inside the HDD. The most common HDD sizes in use today are 3.5 in., 2.5 in., 1.8 in., and 1 in. HDDs. In addition, most HDDs are manufactured to “form-factor” specifications or standards set by one or more industry-standards organizations. These specifications define the dimensions, mounting hole locations, and type and location of the electrical connector. For example, the most common form-factor in use today for 2.5 in. HDDs is the ANSI/EIA-720 form-factor standard established by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and Electronics Industry Association (EIA). Some HDD sizes may have more than one form-factor. For example, the 1.8 in. HDD has an ANSI/EIA form-factor as well as a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) form-factor. In addition, some HDD manufacturers may design HDDs for specialized applications that generally meet the requirements of a form-factor, such as the exterior dimensions, but have specialized features that deviate from the standard, such as the type or location of the connector.
Manufacturers of notebook computers, MP3 players and other host systems must work with these form-factor specifications when designing the method and location for attachment of the HDD to their system. Once a particular form-factor HDD has been chosen for use in the host system, it can be costly and time-consuming to re-design the host system to accommodate a smaller form-factor HDD. However, there are reasons a host system manufacturer may later want to use a smaller form-factor HDD, or may want to initially provide a system with different form-factor options for the consumer. For example, some MP3 players use a 1.8 in. HDD with a storage capacity of 40 gigabytes (GB). This capacity may be significantly more than some consumers need, so the manufacturer may want to provide the same MP3 player with a 4 GB HDD. However, HDDs with this smaller capacity are available only in a 1 in. form-factor. In another example, most notebook computers are designed for 2.5 in. HDDs. As the capacity and availability of 1.8 in HDDs increase and their cost decreases, notebook manufactures may want to switch to this smaller form-factor HDD but do not want to redesign their computers. In addition, the host system manufacturer may desire that the smaller form-factor HDD be significantly resistant to damage from extreme mechanical shock, such as may occur if the host system is dropped.
What is needed is an HDD assembly that enables an HDD with one form-factor to meet the specifications of a larger form-factor and that provides the HDD with mechanical-shock resistance.